Carry This Forever
by FavoriteWhiteOwl
Summary: Be there with the BatBoys after they find out what happened during the day on that 14th of December. How will the weight of the news and the exhaustion from a grueling day-mission affect them? Each chapter will follow a different person.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey there! So I know that I have another story to work on, but something came up and I just wanted to get this one out of my head. It's my first time writing anything from all of the boys perspectives, sorry if anything is o.c. Please review, leave suggestions, or any comments.**

***I do not own any of the characters***

Carry This Forever.

Damian (about 10) :

He isn't very good at comforting people. He's tried, but it's just too awkward. He didn't want to make it worse.

Before leaving the kitchen, Damian turns back to look at his older brothers, Dick and Tim. Dick was just sitting there at the table, seemingly staring into space, holding onto another bottle of beer. Tear stains still showed on his face. Tim sat across from him, with his heads in hands. They had been sitting like that for over an hour. Jason had left as soon as he heard the news, so only God knew where he was.

Damian left the kitchen, then headed up to his room. The walk up the stairs and down the hallway to his room felt too long. Once he shut the door behind him, he sat at the edge of his bed, numb. He finally let himself feel emotions he always kept to himself.

He knew there was evil in the world. He had dealt with it first hand, so he knew it was there. But this.. no, this is just unacceptable. '_Who would do this? Why would anyone do such a thing?' _he thought. Children. 20 innocent children, completely unable to do anything. 6 adults, as well.

_'Too young.' _He shivered, remembering that most of the kids had only been a few years younger than himself. _'Just too young.'_

A tear made its way down his cheek. He reached up with his hand, mildly surprised he could feel anything. Realizing, for the first time, that all he wanted to do was be with someone and talk, he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Every thought about it had started to make him feel nauseous. He just rushed over to his bathroom, whipping open the door and getting to the toilet just in time as he emptied out his stomach. After retching himself dry, Damian sat back on his heels, feeling tears continuously stream down his face.

_'I just can't accept this..' _he thought as he sobbed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and falling asleep, visions of angels and gravestones taking over his thoughts.

Please tell me what you think! Up next is Tim.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm SO sorry for not updating for a couple of days, just really busy with life and such. If anyone was wondering what the event that had just happened was, December 14 last year was the Newtown, Connecticut shooting. I know this is a bit late, but something recently happened that brought back painful memories of that day, and I wondered what a hero's reaction would be (specifically the BatFam's). Oh, and sorry if the ages aren't all necessarily correct, I kinda wanted to make them all closer in age.**

Carry This Forever

Tim Drake (about 15):

Tim was the first to know. He always watched the news after coming back from patrol or a mission. This was the first time he couldn't make it through all of it.

After he listened to the stories, saw the pictures, watched the videos, he felt himself get up and head out of the room. He was almost to the stairs when the rest of his brothers came out of the cave.

Dick walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you alright, Timmy? What's wrong?" he said. Unable to make himself say anything, he looked to the side. Dick looked over to where he was motioning and heard the T.V. was on. He gave Tim a curious look, then walked into the room.

Tim decided that he didn't have enough energy to make it to his room, so he headed to the kitchen instead. He sat down and just stared, sitting perfectly straight. After a couple of minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. Laying his head in his arms, he finally let his tears start to come.

_'It's just too much. They were too young. This is so…unfair. What kind of world is this we live in?'_ he thought.

He didn't know how long it had been, but suddenly he heard someone walk in. Without lifting his head, he heard a chair being pulled out, several bottles being placed on the table, and many quiet sobs. After some time (how long, Tim wasn't sure), he looked up and saw Dick, as well as Damian, sitting at the table. He noticed Jason wasn't there, but it wasn't surprising; Tim had been more surprised at the fact that Jason came back with them to the cave.

Dick was sobbing, occasionally bringing a bottle of beer to his mouth and taking a large gulp. The way he looked.. it was too much for Tim. He looked so sad and miserable. So.. lost. His usually crystal-clear blue eyes were stained red, puffy around the edges from crying.

Tim had to look away, for he knew that if he looked at Dick any longer, his heart would break from the sight of his older brother- someone who was _always_ happy, always the one to comfort others- looking so broken.

Turning his attention to his little brother, Tim quickly felt his emotions rise, and more tears pour out of his eyes. His brother- a name he _very_ rarely thought of Damian as. _He's their age. So young. Too young. _Damian was staring at Dick, though Tim doubted Dick noticed with the state he was in. He looked pale, almost like he was sick. Tim felt the need to run over to him, to hold him. He didn't, but the thought of losing someone so young made him sob and turn his face back into his arms.

_'Everything's just so unfair.'_ Tim thought, with his head in his arms, crying for the lost children and adults.

That's how he stayed until he couldn't stay awake any longer.

*** I need to know if I should make one for Bruce, so please review and leave suggestions!***


	3. Chapter 3

_"Being abnormally aware of reality isn't always the greatest thing. I think that's why I spend half of the time that I'm awake in this fictional world I've created."- Unknown_

**A/N Once again, I'm very sorry for not updating in a while. It's not writers block, just…writers procrastination. Well, please enjoy this next part and please review! (Oh, and I hope you liked that quote I found!) *I do not own any of these characters L***

Carry This Forever

Jason Todd (18):

Jason sat with his legs hanging off the roof. Just…sitting there. He had a cigarette in his hand, but he had long forgotten about it. Right now, he only had two things on his mind.

One being that there had just been a disgustingly large shooting at an elementary school.

The other, what the rest of his…family's…reaction to it would be. Something he hadn't done in a _long_ time.

By the time the rest of his brothers had found out, he was already gone. Tim had been the first to see, but when Jason walked in, Tim had already left. Jason watched videos, listened to the reports, all while anger started to grow inside of him. He had thought to himself _'What kind of sick fuck-' _but heard someone coming. He left, making sure no one had known he was even there.

He knew the dem-Damian would be stoic. He'd try to hide his emotions, put on a brave face so he wouldn't seem weak, but deep down, he'd feel the same way others looked. _'Heh. Just like his freaking father.'_

Tim would actually _show_ emotion, because at least he wasn't as emotional as a _rock,_ but he'd be lost. Tim always tries to find logic in situations, but this…no, this was just too much. He would wonder how any person could justify this, find any reason in it. But there was none. _'Why did this happen?'_

And Dick.. he would be a mess. He always –_always_- found a way to cheer people up. He knew what to say, what to do. It was like his second nature to make others happy. Sometimes, it was so much it made Jason feel sick, but right now he wouldn't have minded having someone to talk to. Dick would be sitting in turmoil, fighting himself in his mind. Half of it saying _"How can there be so much evil in this world?"_ while the other half would respond _"You know it's there. You battle it every night. What do you think you fight for?"_

As Jason sat there, thinking, he suddenly remembered '_Oh yeah, I'm holding a burning cigarette'_. He looked down at his hand and realized he had accidentally put one of his fingers on the burning end of it. Jason remembered what Dick had said earlier before they got to the manor. "_You really shouldn't smoke, Jay. You know those things kill people."_ Feeling disgusted, Jason threw it off of the roof.

He laid back, moving backwards so his entire body was on the roof. Even though he partly wished he could have stayed at the manor, Jason was glad he left. He just didn't feel like dealing with his brother's surprise at his being able to have emotion.

What he didn't know, though, was that all they wanted was to be together to get through this difficult time.


End file.
